


hey sweetheart

by unfortunate_crisis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Menstruation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Otabek Altin-centric, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunate_crisis/pseuds/unfortunate_crisis
Summary: it's hard waking up sometimes>>as tags suggest, implications of menstruation and dsyphoria. it turns out fine





	hey sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leobek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobek/gifts).



> otabek is trans, as stated, but he's on t, hence facial hair. he doesn't cover his feet bc he's autistic and its a bad feel. i didnt tag that bc its not rlly relevant.
> 
> leo's also trans, but its not relevant either. he just gets it.

"Hey sweetheart, is everything fine?"

"Mmn."

Otabek didn't move a centimeter. He was facing the wall, away from Leo. 

"What's wrong?"

"Mmmmhn."

Otabek didn't usually get up early, but he never stayed in bed past eleven, until this morning. Although this was only the second time Leo had stayed over. Maybe he was wrong. 

Leo still walked over from the doorway and sat at Otabek's feet. 

"You can tell me, it's no trouble."

His boyfriend didn't reply. He just shuffled around. 

"Otabek."

He let out a long sigh and mumbled, " 's just... I started bleeding last night and I feel. Inadequate."

"Oh, baby." Leo pushed himself off the bed and down to sit on the floor. He leaned back on the cool wall. Otabek's whole body was wrapped tightly in the duvet, minus his feet, as always. "I'm sorry you're going through this, do you need anything?"

"A shower, probably."

"Do you need help with that?"

"Probably... I don't wanna move right now," Otabek confessed, pulling the duvet away from his face. He hadn't shaved in days, and it showed. But it also looked like he hadn't slept at all. 

"Please tell me you had at least some hours of sleep," Leo brought a hand up to Otabek's face. He leaned into the hand and sighed some more.

"…It feels stupid. It's all so stupid and I hate it all and it makes me so mad and so tired." Otabek screwed his eyes tightly shut. 

"It's okay to be mad."

"..."

"Can you sit up?"

"I can try," Otabek spoke into his palm.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No."

"A warm towel?"

"Yes. Please."

Leo got back up and did what he said. Otabek had only pushed the duvet off himself, laying completely flat. It was enough for the time being. 

"Thank you, Leo," and he took the towel and spread it out over his lower bare stomach. Leo crawled into bed next to him and stretched his legs till his socks touched Otabek's foot.

"Sorry for not telling you. Last night. I know I should've and I shouldn't keep quiet anddd.." His unnecessary apology trailed off as Leo took his hand and pulled it tight to his own chest.

"I love you and you knowing that is all I want or need." Leo whispered. Otabek stared at him from the corner of his eye, unable to turn his head. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i did this at 2-3 am, edited it in 5 minutes. i promised myself i would wait till i published this other wip till i started other stuff but hm.
> 
> i did this out of projection, i guess. im gonna be fine, we're gonna be just fine. its so short because bad things end soon enough.
> 
> i have fun, though. i hope you liked this anyhow. good night.


End file.
